Avatar: Venganza
by grupo audaz
Summary: Traicionado por su país. Convertido en esclavo. Renacido como guerrero. Esta es la historia de un hombre que se convirtió en el miedo de la nación del fuego. Cuando es separado del amor de su madre, es forzado a luchar contra la supervivencia. El será seducido por la venganza, pero su pasión le dará el poder de superar cualquier obstáculo.


_**Nota: Esta es una historia relacionada con tech la persona que ayuda al equipo avatar a ganar la guerra de los cien años.**_

_**Todos los esclavos pueden controlar algún elemento excepto Tech y Galen**_

Con el fin de obtener su venganza, Tech pide ayuda a Galen y el resto de los gladiadores para derrotar a la casa de Bilius una vez por todas. Una batalla a muerte entre Galen y Tech se dispone para la ciudad de Mortuid en la nación del fuego.

Al atardecer todos los gladiadores salen al campo da batalla por ordenes de su amo Bilius

-Esta noble casa esta parada aquí para presenciar a dos leyendas de la arena, peleando hasta la muerte. Contemplen a Galen-. Dijo Biliu mostrando al gladiador que alguna vez fue campeón de la ciudad (Galen cree que no puede controlar ningún elemento).

-¿Y quién podrá vencerlo?, solo un hombre….. Tech-. Dijo Bilius mostrando al campeón de la ciudad (Tech todavía no sabía que puede controlar el poder del rayo).

Los dos hombres mientras van al centro de la arena con sus dos espadas en cana mano

-Galen-. Dijo Tech

-Ya te di mi respuesta, acabemos con esto-. Dijo Galen mientras se ponían en posición de combate y daban comienzo a una impresionante pelea donde aparentemente Galen toma el control de la pelea, dando una serie de ataques a tech.

_2 dias antes…._

Bilius ha decidido hacer una pelea entre el campeón Tech contra Galen en un evento que solo algunas de las más importantes personas podrán presenciar. Esto fue una idea que Biius hizo para que pudiera obtener un puesto más importante en la nación. La noticia llega a oídos de Tech y con esa noticia le llega un plan.

Tech con el apoyo de una esclava se compromete a abrir la puerta de la villa de la zona de entrenamiento (es el lugar donde Galen y Tech pelearan)para que los gladiadores entren a la casa de bilius.

-Me pides que arriegue mi vida y ¿para qué?, para acaso obtener tu venganza-. Dijo la esclava que se encontraba con tech

-No, para que mi corazón pueda encontrar la paz-. Dijo Tech tratando de convencerla

-Tu madre debió ser una gran mujer-. Dijo a esclava

-Ella era mi sol, que nunca volveré a ver de nuevo brillar-. Dijo tech

-Lo hare-. Dijo la esclava y con eso Tech y tenía asegurado que los gladiadores que estaban de su lado pudieran entrar a la villa.

…

La lucha se estaba comenzada a ponerse en calor. Galen sigue atacando a Tech pero él se protege de sus ataques. Tech observa en el palco donde están los invitados que la esclava que lo ayudara todavía se encuentra ahí. Galen logra hacer unas pequeñas heridas en el cuerpo de tech y lo logra hacer caer y tratando de matarlo en el suelo con las espadas, Tech esquiva simultanea mente cada ataque. Cuando las espadas de ellos chocan

_1 día antes…._

Tech ah logrado convencer a algunos gladiadores de unirse a él, pero la mayoría se niegan a apoyarlo solo Galen puede hacer la diferencia. Pero Galen está en confinamiento solitario debido al escándalo que hico días atrás cuando mato a muchos soldados de la nación del fuego, el hizo todo eso por una razón, se habían llevado a la mujer que ama.

Ahora tech utiliza sus influencias como capeon para poder hacer que galen salga de su castigo. Cuando Galen sale al entrenamiento, tech habla con el pero Galen se niega inicialmente ayudar a Tech en la esperanza de reunirse con Nevia.

-Dime una cosa ¿puedes vivir cuando la mujer que amas no está en tus brazos?-. Dijo Tech

-Nunca tuve otra razón para vivir-. Dijo Galen

-Se cómo te sientes Galen-. Dijo Tech

-Entonces sabes que sobreviviré, carajo. Y vere como Nevia regresa a mi-. Dijo Galen

-¿Igual que como regreso mi madre?-. Dijo tech tratando de hacer entender a galen –Bilius ordeno su muerte-. –Vere como esta casa cae y con ella la sangre de el villano sobre la tierra-

-Eso haría yo en tu posición y lo sabes, pero estoy lejos de eso, si escapo no ayudaría a Nevia, seria perseguido por los putos soldados de la nación de la nación del fuego-. Dijo Galen

-Únete a mí y la encontraremos-. Dijo Tech mientras miraba la cara de tristeza de Galen

-Sabes me gustaría que hubiéramos sido como hermanos, pero, debo ganar mi libertad y encontrar a Nevia- Dijo Galen

-Entonces nos interponemos en las causas del otro-. Dijo Tech

-Y ambas son justas, pero si caigo dame tu palabra que buscaras a Nevia y la liberaras- Dijo Galen

-Y de igual manera te pido que un día tu acabaras con la vida de Bilius-. Dijo Tech y Cerraban esa promesa con un apretón de manos

-Mañana entonces uno de nosotros morirá-. Dijo Tech

-Me temo que ese siempre fue nuestro destino-. Dijo Galen mientras se miraban a los ojos.

…

Galen comienza a moverse lento en la pelea y con ello Tech empieza a lograr a hacerle pequeñas marcas a Galen en su cara. La lucha comienza a ponerse a favor de Tech. La esclava que ayudaría a Tech se encuentra abriendo la puerta de la casa de la zona de entrenamiento. Tech logra ver la señal de la esclava, Galen intento con las dos espadas darle a Tech pero el las logra detener con sus dos espadas y luego se libera causando que Galen pierda una de sus espadas, una patada a Galen en el estomago haciendo que cayera, pero, logra ver un escudo gigante y lo toma. Y empieza a moverse contra Tech. Pero Tech ataca simultáneamente el escudo de Galen haciendo que el cayer de nuevo.

-Te sientes débil porque te envenenaron, Bilius te quiere muerto-. Dijo Tech en voz baja hacia Galen pero el no hace caso y con el escudo hace que Tech pierda una de sus espadas esa espada cae cerca de donde están los gladiadores. Ahora tech tiene una sola espada y Galen un escudo y una espada, toda la gente se pregunta quien ganara. En un momento inesperado ambos pierden sus armas y se encuentra peleando cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos golpeándose simultáneamente. Los dos se encuentran ahora agarrando los puños de otro con sus manos.

-Únete a mi por favor Galen y juntos veremos a esta casa caer y ver a Nevia volver a tus brazos-. Dijo Tech y lo que logra ver es una sonrisa de Galen y lo tira al suelo, Galen cae cerca de su escudo y ve en el palco a Bilius en los ojos de Bilius se encuentra reflejado el dolor de Nevia y entonces ayuda a Tech

-Tech-. Dijo Galen a gritos dándole unos golpes con las manos a su escudo

Entonces Tech toma una espada salta sobre el escudo y se impulsa al palco donde se encuentra Bilius todas las personas se horrorizan y justo cuando Tech iba a matar a Bilius, Bilius pone en su camino a un invitado haciendo que tech le pusiera la espada en su cráneo. La cara de Bilius está cubierta de sangre pero tanbien tiene miedo en ella haciendo que huya. Todas las personas que se encontraban en el palco entran a la casa de Bilius.

-Mátenlos, mátenlos a todos-. Dijo Galen gritándoles a todos los gladiadores

Y con ello el caos que siguió, los gladiadores matan a los guardias y a todos los invitados. Galen hiere gravemente a la esposa de Bilius, Cretia, en el abdomen al no contestar donde estaba Nevia (Nevia era la eslava personal de Cretia), perforando su vientre y matando a su hijo por nacer. La noche Caía y con ella todas las personas que se encontraban en la casa murieron asesinados por los gladiadores.

Y al final

BILIUS se encontraba acorralado de muchs gladiadores

-Que mierda les está sucediendo, soy su maldito amo-. Dijo Bilius pero oye unos pasos detrás de el y para su sorpresa era Cretia que estaba desangrando de su vientre y callendo al suelo

-Que se siente que te arrebaten a lo que más amas, saber que nunca volverá e existir-. Dijo Tech apareciendo delante de Birius y dándole un golpe en la cara

- Antes de mi no eres nada, te lo di todo, te hice tu propio destino-. Dijo Bilius gritándole a tech

-Y ese mismo puto destino te quita la vida-. Esas fueron las últimas palabras que pudo oir Bilius antes de que su garganta fuera cortada por la mano de tech. En su último aliento Bilius intenta con esfuerzo llegar con su esposa, pero antes de llegar fallece.

Todos los esclavos y esclavas miran a Tech y el le dice

-Nunca jamás sentiran que su cuello esta apretando por un latigo, o que sus manos estén encadenadas. Hemos vivido y perdido de los caprichos de nuestros amos por mucho tiempo, desde que el avatar desapareci la nacion del fuego ha hecho estos espectaculos maniaticos y no deseo que sigua asi. No veré a una persona cercana a mi morir solo por diversión. No veré a otro corazón arrancado de su pecho o perder el aliento de su cuerpo. Se que no todos deseaban esto pero esta echo. Sus vidas son suyas, forjen su propio camino o únanse a nosotros, maestros tierra, maestros fuego y maestros agua y juntos AREMOS QUE LA NACION DEL FUEGO TIEMBLE-. Dijo Tech con un grito de victoria

_Día Actual…_

_-SIIIIIIIII-. Fue la respuesta de todos y entonces todos los gladiadores, esclavos y esclavas salimos de esa casa y Galen y yo nos volvimos grandes amigos conforme avanzábamos de ciudad en ciudad sacábamos a los esclavos que podíamos en el paso del tiempo nos convertimos en un gran ejercito, pudimos haber ganado la guerra pero…_

_-Que ocurre tech-. Dijo Aang con intriga_

_-Una mala decisión costo que todos murieran, fue mi culpa Aang yo….-. Dijo tech triste al recordar todo_

_-Tech la venganza es un arma de doble filo puede que hieras a esa persona por fuera pero tanbien te hieres por dentro, estamos todos nosotros aquí a 2 días de enfrentarnos a la nación del fuego con un gran ejercito y ese gran ejercito necesita un lider. Tech esta historia que me contaste me da a entender que todas las personas que ayudaste no murieron en vano. No trates esto como otra venganza. Sino algo por lo que luchaba tu ejército: libertad-. Y entonces aang salía de la tienda de acampar de tech y volando con Appa en compañía de Katara hacia el lugr que le dijo Iroh_

_El Fin_

_**O tal vez no**_


End file.
